Yuukan No Yuushi : les braves guerriers Bachiatari
by Mikahdo
Summary: Cross Over with One piece L'appréciation affective n'est pas toujours liée, à cette relation fraternelle que l'homme a tendance à hériter. Le même sang coulera dans nos veines comme sur le long de notre corps, pour le bien de notre propre morale idyllique devenue plus importante que de l'or. Je protégerai ce que tu protégeras... Je combattrai ceux que tu combattras, mon cher nakama


**Titre ****:** Yuukan No Yuushi : les braves guerriers Bachiatari

**Resumer :** Le sang... versé à bon insu pour des valeurs que l'on prodigue. Liquide écarlate qui somme la satisfaction meurtrière de certains, couleur rougeâtre masquant les larmes de chagrin.

Le sang... provoque les sanglots de désespoir et de calomnie... Rappelle à chacun le lien qui vous unis...

Consanguinité familiale... vengeance démoniaque qui prône le con(sang)sus de l'affliction, dernières douleurs éternelles qui nous ramènent le sourire aux lèvres, avant que notre "sauveur" provocateur de souffrance ne succombe avec aigreur.

L'appréciation affective n'est pas toujours liée, à cette relation fraternelle que l'homme a tendance à hériter.  
Le même sang coulera dans nos veines comme sur le long de notre corps, pour le bien de notre propre morale idyllique devenue plus importante que de l'or.

Je protégerai ce que tu protégeras... Je combattrai ceux que tu combattras.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

La recherche d'incommensurable puissance étant devenue le sujet et l'acte de prédilection de tous les ninjas assoiffés de pouvoir, certains d'entre eux se voient prendre des chemins douteux pour l'acquérir plus rapidement, pendant que d'autres continuent d'user de leur propre force physique arrivant à leur fin par leurs propres moyens... à l'ancienne comme le dirait-on.  
C'est ce dernier point qui unira deux garçons semblables dans leur personnalité, mais si différents dans leur manière de combattre pour leur objectif à chacun, qu'ils mettront en commun, en bien et en toute honneur pour cette naissante complicité.

Ceci est un Cross-over qui unit l'univers de Naruto et certains personnages de One piece. Il y aura du SPOIL dans la majeure partie de mes chapitres car je réécris à ma manière... vous êtes prévenus.

**Disclaimer**** : **Naruto est l'œuvre original de Masashi Kishimoto. One Piece d'Eiichiro OC pour légitimer la cohérence de l'histoire.

**Note**** : **Hello my friends !  
Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler que c'est ma première fic de Naruto, mais surtout ma première histoire montrant l'évolution de mon écriture depuis que j'ai commencé depuis maintenant un an (bon c'est pas encore ça, je n'égale pas encore certains auteurs que je ne citerai pas *xD* qui m'ont pompé le moral pendant des jours lorsque je lisais leurs chefs-d'œuvre). Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas me casser s'il y a un problème avec la cohérence de mon histoire, un simple commentaire me rappelant que une telle ou telle chose n'est pas possible me suffira ^^  
J'accepte toute critique, bonne comme mauvaise, mais avec un certain langage (je critique beaucoup d'auteurs sur le site, mais généralement ça passe bien car je sais utiliser ma langue natale pour adoucir mon venin ^^'). J'ai passé au crible mon texte mais il y a de grande chance qu'il reste des fautes par-ci, par-là (je recherche un bêta pour cette fic justement u_u).  
L'histoire se déroule après le combat pour empêcher Sasuke de partir, Naruto vient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, et tous les H.S n'ont pas eu lieu. Naruto et Luffy ont le même âge.  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez !

**Chapitre 1 : Le pacte des démoniaques**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

D'une démarche lente mais certaine, chaque foulé entrainant un fugace nuage de poussière provoqué par ses getas en bois, un jeune homme suivait la route pour atteindre le prochain village. Le regard penaud perdu dans la végétation alentour, il semblait complétement subjugué par cet environnement qu'il n'avait pas coutume de côtoyer car en effet, ce n'était rien qu'un simple paysan appartenant à un simple petit village. Sa tâche consistait à livrer ce riz et ces quelques légumes dont sa modeste paroisse natale produisait, en échange d'une certaine somme d'argent qui les permettait de vivre décemment et indépendamment financièrement des villages du pays des Rizières. Le village caché Fushia n'accueillait dans ses flancs montagneux isolés pas plus d'une centaine d'habitants, vivants presque tous de l'agriculture et de l'élevage de bétail, ceci traduisant sans aucune équivoque une puissance politico-militaire quasi inexistante d'où sa particulière dépendance avec le village le plus proche, Otogakure no Sato. Après un pacte signé avec le daimyo il y a de cela des décennies, Fushia était constamment sous la garde de ninjas venant du pays corolaire, en échange de vivres de qualité qu'ils négociaient à bas prix lors de voyage marchands dans celui-ci. Hoop Slap, nommé représentant en chef car ses capacités de dirigeant ne se limitait qu'à ce statut, avait mainte fois essayé de rompre ce pacte pour des causes purement économiques, évoquant le fait que sans les rabais abusifs qu'ils subissaient au Son, ils auraient nettement plus de bénéfices en les vendant à d'autres villages alentours, voire d'autres pays. Mais comment se passer d'une puissance militaire telle que celle du Son, lorsqu'il n'existait aucun ninja compétent dans le village ? Toutes jeunes personnes de Fushia en capacité de devenir genin, étaient automatiquement envoyées à Oto pour entrer à l'académie : c'était une sorte d'obligation stipulée dans le pacte, sauf exception. Une minutieuse surveillance qualifiée de « protectionnisme » aux yeux de la populace en cas d'attaque de brigands lors des échanges, permettait d'accroitre l'économie non attractive d'Oto tout juste comblée par cette petite agglomération, car chaque voyage leurs rapportait pas moins de 60% des bénéfices. Sous contrainte de Kiminaro Kame, le chargé des échanges agroalimentaire, les villageois de Fushia devaient au préalable soumettre leur « parcours marchand » avant de s'engager dans leur périple. L'autorisation de sortie du territoire se faisait sous les deux conditions suivantes : il était interdit de vendre ou d'acheter avec des villages hors du pays des Rizières, et les marchandises ne pouvaient excéder mille ryos sauf si elles concernaient des échanges avec leur propre village. Ces mesures drastiques qu'enduraient les habitants pour être protégés en cas de menaces, montraient la puissance qu'exerçait Oto sur la petite paroisse. Après tout, la défense avait un prix, mais celle-ci était à la limite de la répression.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un autre jour pour le jeune homme, car il faisait partie de ces rares cas à être autorisé à quitter le pays des Rizières pour un autre, le pays du Feu. Une commande opulente non négligeable, faite par des familles de la noblesse de Konoha car ceux-ci savaient reconnaitre un riz de qualité supérieur exceptionnellement adapté pour leur palet délicat. Son convoi devant certainement dépasser les cent milles ryos, il tirait sa charrette d'un air ravi avec toute la force qu'il détenait. Une bonne partie des ninjas assignés au village et ceux habitant au Son étaient assez satisfaits de la décision qu'avait pris ce jeune empoté : entretenant souvent d'étroites relation avec les « envahisseurs », et protestant à tout va dès qu'une chose ne le plaisait pas que ce soit pour lui-même où l'un des villageois, quitter Fushia pour une durée indéterminée dans le but de s'enrichir dans le commerce en « espérant » déroger la tutelle du Son, n'était pas plus mal pour les concernés. Pour lui, ce village volait leurs vivres pour une protection inutile dans la mesure où aucuns brigands ne pensaient à attaquer Fushia, bien trop petit et isolé dans les montagnes. La politique extérieur était arbitraire, presque tyrannique et inadaptée pour ce modeste lieu d'habitation. Il les considérait comme des opportuniste qui profitaient de leur faiblesse militaire pour enrichir leur capital, sans pour autant respecter le dur labeur enduré pour obtenir cette si bonne production.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était un peu « spécial ». Son nom résonnait dans tout le pays de la Rizière, assimilé à un monstre, une chose, un démon même s'il en était loin d'en avoir pas l'air. N'étant même pas considéré comme un être humain, la vie de ninja lui était totalement inaccessible sous son indifférence puisque servir un village tel que celui d'Oto était inenvisageable voire insultant pour son ego. Le mépris... c'était un sentiment qui faisait son quotidien depuis le jour où il avait été déclaré « inhumain ». Les habitants du Son le craignaient, le fuyaient, et le dédaignaient même s'il était clair qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Le comportement humain pouvait paraitre étrange de temps à autre, car il suffisait d'un petit changement pour que celui-ci devienne parfois méconnaissable. Contrairement à ce sordide virement d'attitude observé chez ceux-ci, les villageois de Fushia n'avaient en rien changé le leur envers lui, car après tout il restait le même jeune homme hyperactif, drôle et attachant… avec une faculté en plus, celle-ci étant davantage bénéfique pour eux grâce aux gains de temps phénoménal qu'ils obtenaient pour la culturation terrière. La haine qu'il avait envers le village du Son était intériorisée au fond de lui, comme une bombe qui attendait le bon moment pour exploser. Son compteur dégringolait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux allait trop loin dans ses insultes, ou essayait de l'extorquer de l'argent ou de la marchandise pour une poignée d'air, malgré que ce soit quelqu'un de très calme qui avait rarement perdu son sang-froid à part dans les cas extrêmes, surtout ceux concernant la population de son village souvent rabaissés et impuissants face à l'imposante stature d'Oto. Grace à son étrange faculté, il n'avait pas besoin d'user de sa force brute dans toute sa puissance car son physique lui-même déchantait les mal honnêtes de profiter de la faiblesse de Fushia. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé un jour de changer les choses pour le bien de son village : son rêve n'était pas de devenir un grand commerçant reconnu dans tous les pays, mais d'accumuler assez de richesse pour faire évoluer son village seul sans la moindre aide extérieure. En brève, il détestait Oto, rompre le pacte était l'un de ses objectifs primaires, et il devait faire absolument tout pour y arriver.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire d'un air béat à l'idée de se rendre dans un village où il n'avait jamais été. La rumeur disait que les marchands étaient libres d'eux même malgré quelques règles à respecter dans la logique des choses, qu'il était même facile de faire fortune si on possédait assez de jugeote pour flairer l'opportunité ; et que il était bon d'y vivre avec ces petits commerces locaux comme étrangers, car la Feuille était considérée comme l'un des plus grand carrefour commercial du monde ninja. Oui, tout cela promettait d'être intéressant…

─ Je me demande si j'en suis encore loin, se dit-il sans quitter les yeux de la route.

A force de croiser des paysans munis de paniers tressés attachés au dos, le jeune garçon sut qu'il n'était plus loin du village de la Feuille. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie en voyant le gigantesque mur qui encerclait la totalité du village. Il ne restait qu'une ligne droite avant de franchir les portes tant convoitées, censées lui donner l'opportunité de réaliser son rêve si cher à son cœur. Après quelques rapides pas à l'intérieur, il fut interpelé par les deux chunin qui gardaient l'entrée principale.

─ Hey toi là-bas ! Tu crois que c'est un moulin ! S'écria Izumo Kamizuki en se levant de sa chaise.

Le jeune homme avait sa tête légèrement incliné vers le sol, ses cheveux bruns décoiffés lui cachant une bonne partie de la vue. Il sourit d'un air dérangé et se dirigea en direction des deux hommes qui commençaient plus ou moins à se mettre sur leur garde.

─ Paysan ? Décline donc ton identité avant que-

─ Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Konoha était un moulin ! S'écria-t-il en d'un air jovial avant de rire de bon cœur.

Les deux chunins restèrent interdit devant ce changement rocambolesque d'attitude. Kotestsu Hagane sourit en voyant le drôle de personnage qui lui faisait face avant de prendre le listing des étrangers du village.

─ Donc euh jeune homme… qui es-tu ? Quelle est la raison de ta présence ? Pour combien de temps ?

─ Hum… pourquoi autant de question ? Répondit le brun en penchant sa tête sur le côté avant de croiser les bras.

─ Contente-toi donc de répondre aux questions ! S'exclama l'Izumo en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Hai Kamizuki…calme-toi donc. Jeune homme ce sont les procédures. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser t'introduire comme ça dans le village. Tu devras même remplir un tas de formulaires si tu comptes séjourner ici, expliqua-t-il tant bien que mal.

─ Mmh… c'est chiant tout ça…

─ Il faudra grandir un peu, jeune paysan…

─ Donc qui es-tu ? Insista son compère sur le bord des nerfs.

L'étranger réajusta son chapeau de paille, afficha un air joyeux et répondit d'un ton mi-déterminé mi-amusé :

─ Je suis Luffy ! Et je veux devenir le roi des nantis !

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Le vent chaud estival caressait sa chevelure brune qui virevoltait dans l'air. Ce sourire béat toujours attaché aux lèvres, il déambulait dans les ruelles commerçantes de Konoha. Cela faisait à peine une vingtaine de minute qu'il avait atteint les locaux, et déjà il se sentait attaché à cet endroit loin d'être commun. Après l'annonce de son rêve le plus fou, le plus déroutant, mais le plus désiré du plus profond de son cœur, ces deux ninjas ne s'étaient pas esclaffés, ni même fait une quelconque remarque vis-à-vis de sa réponse. Après tout il était jeune, s'il détenait assez d'engouement pour s'enrichir, il réussira peut-être qui sait ? Cette confiance même minime de ces deux inconnus lui avait quelque peu remonté le moral depuis le départ de son village car désormais, il ne serait plus là pour veiller sur eux, pour imposer des limites au gens du Son, pour être près de son entourage en cas de besoin, mais c'était pour la bonne cause et il en avait pleinement conscience. Il soupira une bonne fois avant de s'arrêter soudainement. En reprenant sa respiration, ses narines avaient absorbé une odeur peu commune…quelques épices, une pincée de gingembre, et même du porc… Jusque-là rien de nouveau mais ces aromes mélangés dans l'air n'étaient pas similaires à ceux qu'il avait déjà senti. Un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque son regard se posa sur une petite échoppe traditionnelle nommée « _Ramen Ichiraku_ ». Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'analyser la situation, ses jambes galopèrent en direction de ce restaurant qui avait l'air plus qu'alléchant, trainant derrière lui sa charrette pleine de vivres en bousculant pas mal de personnes au passage. Arrivé au seuil des caractères désignant la petite auberge, Luffy « gara » ses biens sur le côté avant de se baisser en pour pouvoir s'installer.

─ Ohayo gaijin-kun ! S'exclama Ichiraku avec un grand sourire.

─ Ohayo ! Ajouta sa fille les mains occupées à essorer les nouilles.

Luffy avait posé sa tête sur la table, sans daigner la lever pour saluer ses auditeurs. Il se mit légèrement à trembler sous l'inquiétude de ceux-ci, le visage complétement camouflé par ses cheveux noirs qui reposaient jusqu'à le long de sa nuque.

─ Oi ? gaijin-kun-

─ OARH ! Hurla-t-il soudainement en levant ses poings au ciel. OSSAN ! RAMEN !

Tout d'abord surpris par le comportement du jeune homme, il s'activa en cuisine pour préparer un bol de nouille digne de son enseigne éponyme. Après avoir ajouté quelques épices pour relever le tout, il posa promptement le bol devant Luffy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis son exclamation, le nez toujours en l'air.

─ Kozou ! S'écria-t-il brusquement. Mange !

Le brun baissa sa tête d'un air niais et fixa son repas chaud dégageant une fumée blanchâtre qu'il humectait à plein nez. Il s'équipa des deux baguettes posées devant lui, les cassa en deux, et les plongea dans le bol pour en ressortir uniquement la viande de porc qu'il avala d'un seul coup. Après quelques instants de suspense où le vieux Ichiraku attendait impatiemment le verdict, Luffy laissa apparaitre des yeux pétillant de joie.

─ Encore ! Dit-il en tendant son bol en souriant.

Le cuistot le regarda d'un air incrédule, voyant que l'individu n'avait même pas daigner manger le reste de sa cuisine.

─ Ça ne va pas la tête ! Et les nouilles alors ! S'emporta-t-il en pointant le bol du doigt.

─ Mais je mangerai quand il y aura de la viande !

─ Je te donnerai de la viande que si tu finis ton bol ! Répondit-il en croisant les bras.

─Mais Ossan ! La viande c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans un plat ! Répliqua-il en faisant la mou.

─ Non c'est non !

─ Tiens voilà ton morceau de porc ! Si tu en veux encore, tu commandes ! Dit la fille d'Ichiraku d'un air exaspéré.

Luffy répéta le même mouvement que précédemment et réclama l'identique morceau de viande pour accompagner son plat. Après une énième dispute au sujet de l'importance de l'ingrédient protéiné, le brun fut contraint de commander à chaque fois un bol de ramen pour combler son manque de viande.

─ Ça fera 5400 ryos, dit Ichiraku en comptant les huit bol devant lui.

─ Mais je n'ai pas mangé les nouilles ! S'exclama le brun complétement choqué par le prix de la facture.

─ Et alors ?! Ajouta la fille du chef les nerfs à vifs.

─ Beh ! Je ne paye pas pour un truc que je n'ai pas mangé !

─ Tu crois qu'on va faire quoi avec les bols que tu as commandé !

─ Mmh… vous pouvez toujours les revendre !

La jeune femme se mit à hurler à pleine voix des menaces à l'égard du brun qui semblait complétement perplexe face à la situation à laquelle il se tenait. Ce n'était pas logique et complétement injuste, pourquoi devait-il payer la totalité d'un plat qu'il avait à peine entamé ?

─ Espèce de paysan décérébré ! Avait-elle fini complétement essoufflée.

Luffy laissa une longue minute de silence planer avant de sortir une somme d'argent de sa poche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

─ Voilà 1000 ryos !

La fille d'Ichiraku faillit devenir hystérique en voyant le comportement désinvolte du jeune homme. Elle le menaça avec sa louche de cuisson, lorsqu'un individu fit son apparition. Luffy détourna le regard de la folle à l'ustensile de cuisine pour le poser sur le jeune garçon qui venait de s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets voisins. Il portait pas mal de bandages sur le corps et semblait être encore en pyjama. Ses cheveux d'un blond pétillant auraient bien captivé son attention, tout comme ses yeux d'un bleu électrique peu commun, mais tout ce que le brun vit à travers ce jeune homme qui devait pratiquement avoir le même âge que lui, c'est la tristesse qui remplissait ses yeux. Oui, il connaissait cette expression de mal être, de déception, d'abattement, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Une chose désagréable qui rongeait de l'intérieur, qui faisait mal, et qui rappelait à quel point la douleur n'était pas uniquement physique, et beaucoup plus douloureuse au niveau mental.

─ Naruto-kun ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Ichiraku en souriant tant bien que mal.

─ Hum oui… un bol de ramen s'il te plait, répondit-il en hochant la tête, tout en souriant faiblement.

En voyant la scène, Luffy s'était tout de suite rendu compte que ce sourire était aussi faux que sa richesse. Il l'avait déjà utilisé à mainte reprise pour rassurer ses proches, pour leurs remonter le moral, en faisant comme si tout allait bien ou deviendrait meilleur avec le temps, même s'il était clair que quelques fois il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais quel était le prix pour voir des visages soulagés s'afficher, lorsque l'obscur terreur les déformait constamment le faciès ? Alors en observant cet être se désagréger à vue d'œil, il ne ressentit pas de la pitié mais plutôt de la compatissance envers ce sentiment qu'il avait coutume de ressentir.

─ Tiens Naruto-kun… aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui offre, dit-il sachant pertinemment quel douloureux récent évènement il avait vécu.

─ QUOI ! Hurla Luffy en se levant, oubliant toutes ses naissantes pensées. J'ai commandé huit bols et je n'ai même pas eu de rabais !

─ Comment pourrais-tu avoir un rabais si tu n'as même pas les moyens de payer la totalité de ta facture ! S'égosilla la fille d'Ichiraku en le pointant du doigt.

─ J'aurai les moyens quand j'aurai vendu ma marchandise !

─ « _On ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir cuisiné _» ! S'exclama Ichiraku sous le regard réprobateur de sa fille.

─ Papa… c'est « tué » l'ours pas « cuisiné »…

─ C'est combien… sa facture ?

Toute l'assemblée se retourna en direction du blond qui semblait quelque peu ailleurs, fixant intensément son bol de ramen sans l'avoir entamé.

─ Euh… hum… 5400 ryos, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

─ Tiens, dit Naruto en tendant une liasse de billet, fraichement sortie de son porte-monnaie crapaud.

─ Naruto-kun… tu es sure que-

─ Ossan, ça va aller, répondit-il en souriant.

Le vieil homme prit l'argent entre ses mains, avant de détourner son regard vers l'étranger qui avait les yeux complétement écarquillés de surprise. Son visage étant l'essence même de la stupéfaction, Ichiraku semblait même avoir vu le corps du jeune homme trembler légèrement depuis le geste du blessé.

─ P-pourquoi ? Murmura Luffy la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Naruto leva les yeux de sa nourriture et fixa l'autre individu.

─ Je ne sais pas… t'avais besoin de cet argent non ?

─ Oui mais-

─ Mais voilà, quand tu auras vendu ta marchandise, tu pourras me rembourser, répliqua-t-il avant de lâcher un petit rire.

Luffy acquiesça silencieusement, avant de se mettre à engloutir la totalité de ses plats sous l'œillade septique du père et de la fille. Après qu'il ait fini de boire le reste du bouillon du dernier bol, il s'essuya la bouche et bu d'un coup sec son verre de lait.

─ M-mais ! Tu as tout mangé ! Insolent ! Brailla Ichiraku vexé qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plutôt.

─ Ahahah ! Désolé Ossan… mais quand quelqu'un m'offre à manger, je ne peux me permettre de laisser une miette dans l'assiette.

─ Moi je pense que tu faisais juste la comédie pour ne pas payer la totalité de la facture. Heureusement que Naruto-kun était car crois-moi que tu l'aurais regretté ! Ajouta la jeune femme.

Après s'être excusé une nouvelle fois, le brun se leva de sa chaise, alla à la rencontre de son « sauveur », et posa une main amicale qui le fit sortir de ses songes.

─ Merci hum… Naruto. Sans toi, j'aurai été dans la mouise !

Quelque peu médusé par la familiarité avec laquelle il s'était adressé à lui, sans oublié qu'il n'avait pas ajouté de suffixe à son prénom, Naruto lâcha ses baguette avec lesquelles il jouait hasardement avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

─ Heu de rien… hum…

─ Luffy, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Naruto attendit quelques secondes où il observait ce jeune homme qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Pour une raison qu'il ignore, lorsque sa main se referma dans la tienne, une chaleur réconfortante l'envahit de la tête au pied. Il ignorait si c'était les derniers événements qui le rendaient aussi sensible au moindre contact humain, ou si ce jeune garçon était tout simplement amical au point de le mettre dès maintenant à l'aise.

─ Enchanté… Luffy.

─ Bien maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance, tu vas me conduire chez les nobles dont je dois livrer ces marchandises ! Annonça-t-il en tirant sur le poignet du blond.

─ Non mais attend ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire moi ! Cria-t-il sans que l'autre ne lui prête une quelconque attention.

─ Mais… maintenant que nous sommes nakama… tu dois m'aider, déclara-t-il en prenant sa charrette entre ses mains. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas la question en elle-même qui le perturbait loin de là, mais le terme qu'il avait employé pour le définir. « Nakama » ? Cela ne faisait pas plus d'une vingtaine de minute qu'il le connaissait et voilà comment il avait défini leur relation ? Le blond eut comme un mouvement de recul en l'observant, ce n'était pas possible que cet individu le considère déjà comme son ami.

─ Nakama ? Répéta-t-il dubitatif. On se connait à pei-

─ Et alors ? Faut-il des lustres pour apprécier une personne que l'on vient de rencontrer ? Le geste que tu as fait, Naruto, signifie que nous étions fait pour devenir ami, voilà tout. Et en tant que tel, tu dois m'accompagner à cette adresse, exposa-t-il en lui tendant un petit bout de papier.

Naruto les yeux toujours braqués dans les tiens, inclina sa tête pour lire l'édit adresse.

─ Tu connais ? Questionna Luffy.

─ Hum oui, je sais où ça se trouve. J'ai des amis à moi qui habitent là-bas.

─Très bien ! C'est parti !

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence religieux depuis leur départ. Ce n'était pas dans la nature du brun de laisser des blancs aussi longs s'installer car il s'en lassait vite, mais la mine quelque peu dépité de son nouveau compagnon lui freinait tous nouveaux engagements de conversation. Malgré cela, Luffy prit son courage à deux mains et posa une question :

─ Au fait, pourquoi t'es triste ?

En entendant cela, le cœur du jeune Uzumaki rata un battement lui forçant l'arrêt de sa marche. Un flash des récents souvenirs vint le tourmenter lorsque le nom de son meilleur ami raisonna dans sa tête. « _Sasuke…_ ». Combien de fois l'avait-il appelé pour qu'il revienne ? « _Sasuke !_ » Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'abandonner son village natal, ses fonctions de shinobi, et ses amis pour des raisons purement personnelles qui le consumaient de l'intérieur… et qui le mèneront à sa perte ? « _SASUKE !_ ».

─ Naruto ?

─ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, déclara-il froidement avant de continuer à marcher.

Luffy resta interdit devant la réponse glaciale du jeune homme. Voyant que la distance qui le séparait de lui commençait à se creuser, il courut rapidement vers Naruto pour le rattraper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le vit toujours arborer ce regard perdu, ailleurs, bloqué dans le monde psychique qui l'éloigne de la réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune brun se doutait que l'objet qui le tracassait avait dû le traumatiser d'une manière assez violente, ressentant jusque dans ses entrailles que l'âme du shinobi semblait le quitter peu à peu. Ce mystère lui travaillant pas mal le cerveau, sa langue brulait sous les incessantes interrogations qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il avait envie… il voulait tout savoir.

─ Je suis… Luffy, dit-il avant que Naruto diriger sa tête en sa direction.

─ J'avais comp-

─ Et je veux devenir roi des nantis ! S'écria-t-il en coupant son homologue.

Le blond leva ses sourcils d'un air penaud avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse bandé.

─ « Nantis » ? Ton rêve c'est de devenir riche ? Demanda-t-il sceptiquement.

─ C'est exact ! Shishishi !

─ En vendant de la marchandise ?! Répliqua-t-il méprisamment en pointant du doigt la charrette.

─ Et alors ? Répondit Luffy en grimaçant. Je ne suis bon que pour cultiver les terres !

─ Ahaha ! Et tu crois que c'est avec tes légumes que tu feras fortune ! Baka !

─ Si j'ai assez de courage et de force pour devenir riche, je le deviendrais ! Personne ne m'en empêchera si ce n'est que moi ! Et je sais pertinemment que j'y arriverai, même si personne ne croit en mon rêve… si moi j'y crois, c'est amplement suffisant.

Naruto fut ébahi par l'assurance avec laquelle il avait dit ses quelques phrases. Il y avait tant de prestance dans ses mots que même le plus incrédule de la terre aurait pu croire à l'avenir certain de ce jeune garçon. L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait admiré ce marchand hyperactif qu'il accompagnait sans aucune raison apparente dans son lieu convoité. L'espace d'une seconde, celui-ci lui avait rappelé quelqu'un de familier…

─ Tu n'as pas de rêve toi ? Demanda le brun après une minute de silence.

─ Hum… si mais…

─ C'est quoi ?

─ Je veux devenir Hokage.

─ Hein ! Tu es un shinobi ?! S'exclama-t-il en le dévisageant.

─ Heu oui…

─ Je n'aime pas les shinobi.

Naruto tourna sa tête d'une lenteur significative, et planta ses iris bleutés brulant de colère dans ceux de Luffy.

─ Quoi ?

─ Je-n'ai-meuh-pas-les-shi-no-bi !

─ Et pourquoi ça ?! S'exclama-t-il en perdant peu à peu son contrôle.

─ Ce sont des moins que rien qui profitent de leur force physique pour malmener les faibles. Des voleurs de vivres qui jouissent de leur statut hiérarchiques pour mener à la baguette des pauvres villageois qui n'ont rien demandé ! Des imbéciles heureux bêtes comme leurs pieds !

─ Répète ça pour voir ! Hurla le blond en agrippant fermement le gilet rouge sans manche de son compagnon. Tu crois que les shinobi abrutis que tu as rencontré sont tous comme ça ?! Hein ?!

─ Oui !

─ Et bah ce n'est pas mon cas ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai aidé à payer ta note chez Ichiraku ?

Le brun se stoppa net en repensant à ce geste qu'il avait eu la désobligeance d'oublier.

─ C'est toi l'égoïste à mettre tout le monde dans le même sac !

─ Désolé… c'est vrai que j'ai tort, dit Luffy en souriant d'un air quelque peu gêné. Le pays d'où je viens, et plus particulièrement un village près du mien, a réussi à me faire mépriser de tout ce qui se rapporte au monde ninja que je trouve dans l'ensemble sans scrupule…

─ D'où viens-tu ? Questionna Naruto de plus en plus intéressé.

─ Village de Fushia, corolaire ou plutôt soumis à Otogakure No Sato, Pays de la Rizière.

─ Oto ?

─ C'est bien ça, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

─ Je comprends mieux maintenant… je ne les porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur non plus, déclara-t-il en souriant.

─ Ca fait un point commun ! Annonça-t-il avant de se mettre à rire, ce qui contamina l'autre jeune homme quelques secondes après. Après que Luffy lui ait expliqué les brèves lignes directives et les dures répressions que subissait son petit village, il lui divulgua les plans pour réussir son parcours aboutissant à son rêve de richesse. Il n'y avait là que des bonnes intentions, un désir d'indépendance vis-à-vis des autres entités, de loyauté pour tous les habitants de son modeste village, de prestance pour montrer à tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui qu'il pouvait y arriver, rien de plus.

─ Et tu crois qu'en devant un simple marchand, tu deviendras riche ?

─ Peut-être.

─ Tu mettras des lustres !

─ Qui sait ?

─ En devenant shinobi, tu auras plus de chances de t'enrichir, crois-moi ! Révéla-t-il avec enthousiasme, pendant que le brun l'écoutait attentivement. Il y a pleins de missions de toutes sortes de niveau qui rapportent beaucoup !

─ Hum...

─ Bon je vois que tu n'es pas trop en faveur de te soumettre à un village juste pour une histoire de sous … mais en étant ninja, plus tu acquiers de l'expérience, plus tu deviendras fort et reconnu dans toute la région !

─ Huum…

─ A tel point que tu seras inscrit dans un livre qu'on appelle le Bingo Book !

─ Bingo Book ? Répéta-il en haussant les sourcils.

─ Yep ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça parce que je veux devenir Hokage, mais… c'est un espèce de livre qui regroupe tous les ninjas recherchés pour x ou y raison, en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent.

─ Trop cool ! S'égosilla-t-il en ayant les yeux bourrés d'étoiles. Je veux être dans le Bingo Book ! Avec une grosse somme d'argent sur ma tête ! Tout le monde saura que je ne suis pas qu'un démon bon à rien !

─ Un démon ?

─ Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? J'ai mangé un fruit du démon, déclara-t-il en souriant.

─ M-mais ! C'est vraiment réel ? Je croyais que c'était des histoires à dormir debout que Sandaime me racontait pour que je le laisse tranquille ! S'écria le blond complètement stupéfait. Un bijû émanant tant de chakra qu'il détruit tout sur plusieurs kilomètres… une pousse spectaculaire d'une graine d'un arbre appelé Kaju-iseï, se nourrissant exclusivement de chakra… quelques centaines de graines éparpillées dans le monde entier où la rencontre avec la puissance d'un bijû est quasi nulle… un unique fruit pour un unique arbre, et tu aurais été l'heureux élu ! J'ai horriblement du mal à y croire…

─ Tu vois cet homme à la boite de takoyaki au fond de notre allée ? Dit le brun avant de stopper sa charrette. Je vais lui en piquer sans bouger d'ici !

─ Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Regarde.

Luffy allongea son bras sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à atteindre sa cible. Il tapota son dos pour que le jeune homme détourne le regard de sa nourriture à emporter, et en profita pour lui voler une boulette de poulpe en ramenant son bras à sa taille initiale. Il enfourna son met dans la bouche et annonça le plus simple du monde :

─ Tu vois, c'est facile !

La mâchoire du jeune genin était sur le point de tomber. Ses yeux exprimaient la surprise, la peur, et l'incompréhension en même temps. Ce jeune homme venait juste… d'étirer son bras sur six mètres ? Il avait vu beaucoup de choses surprenantes et illogiques dans sa vie, mais celle-ci était de loin la plus ahurissante.

─ Wouhoo ! S'égosilla-t-il en ayant les yeux pétillant tel un enfant. Encore, encore !

─ Ahaha ! Autant de fois que tu le voudras, mais d'abord dépêchons nous de remettre ces condiments… je suis déjà pas mal en retard.

─ Oh… d'accord. Tournons à droite, puis sur quelques mètres nous y seront.

─ Hai !

Naruto fixait le brun de manière admirative. C'était un pure monstre avec des facultés hors du commun, doté d'un pouvoir de persuasion assez surprenant, avec du courage à revendre et un optimisme inébranlable à tout épreuve. Il avait toutes les qualités pour faire un parfait shinobi, et il ferait tout pour le persuader à son tour de le suivre dans sa voie de ninja, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il cherchait à s'enrichir ? Il l'aiderait car c'était le genre de personne pour qui on devait rendre service sans raison apparente. En à peine une heure, cet étranger venu de nulle part avait réussi à faire oublier ses douleurs corporelles et mentales. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait dit qu'ils étaient fait pour devenir nakama… il comprenait pourquoi ce jeune homme lui rappelait quelqu'un…

─ C'est moi… évidemment, murmura-t-il à lui-même en souriant légèrement.

─ Hein ? T'as dit quelque chose ?

─ Contente toi de marcher, le monstre étireur de membres !

─ Shishishi !

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes franchirent les portes du domaine familial des Hyuga, Luffy fut émerveillé en voyant de si beaux locaux, habillés de verdure et de quelques sculptures qui décoraient tout l'environnement extérieur. A peine eurent-ils le temps de faire une dizaine de pas qu'une dame à la grosse corpulence et aux yeux pales digne d'un Hyuga, habillée d'un kimono prune à broderie hors de prix, les interpella.

─ Qui êtes-vous ? De quel droit osé vous vous initier dans notre cour ainsi ? Dit-elle avec dédain.

─ Obasan ! Pour livrer les-

Le brun ne put finir sa phrase car la main bandé de Naruto l'en empêcha. Un coulis de sueur ruissela le long du front de l'Uzumaki en fixant la femme qui les dévisageait avec toute la haine qu'elle détenait.

─ C-comment m'as-tu appelé… ignare ? Crachat-elle entre ses dents serrées de rage.

Luffy essaya d'enlever le membre de son compagnon pour lui répondre avec toute la simplicité du monde, mais hélas la crispation du blond lui bloquait la totalité de la mâchoire.

─ Ahah… Ryuma-sama… il n'est pas d'ici, vous savez les paysans de nos jours… ahah, dit-il pour apaiser la situation. Nous sommes là pour remettre la marchandise venant de Fushia. Pardonnez-le s'il vous plait !

De sa main de libre, il força le jeune homme au chapeau de paille à s'incliner avec politesse, sous ses contestations incessantes étouffées par sa puissante paume de main.

─ Mh… je préfère ça. Ramenez les vivres au fond de la cour, les servantes s'en occuperont. Le cuisinier vous remettra l'argent lorsqu'il aura vérifié la qualité de la marchandise. Quant à toi paysan, tu n'auras pas de pourboire ! Déclara-t-elle en se retournant d'un air hautain.

Le brun se redressa instantanément, fit une grimace en tirant la langue en n'oubliant pas d'émettre un « Hnn ! » plus que provocateur. Au moment où la femme se retourna pour constater qu'elle avait bien entendu un bruitage défiant toute soumission à son statut hiérarchique, elle vit Naruto agripper fermement le dos du gilet du concerné, un de ses clones tirer la charrette de vivres vers la cuisine de la maisonnée, et un dernier empêchant Luffy de voir, de parler, voire de respirer à cause des deux mains sur son visage. Voyant ses doutes s'évaporer en observant cette scène, elle mit sa rancœur de côté et regagna ses appartements.

─ Mhghpfmh ! Essaya de dire le brun tant bien que mal.

─ Tu vas nous mettre dans les soucis à chaque fois ?! T'es complétement cinglé ! Ça ne va pas de l'appeler « Obasan » !

─ Arh ! Arrête de baver dans ma main ! S'exclama un clone.

─ Ce n'était pas si méchant que ça ! Répondit-il en voyant le Naruto qui avait ses mains sur sa mâchoire se retirer avec dégout. Mais on s'en fiche ! C'est quoi cette technique incroyable !

─ Kage Bunshin ?

─ Trop cool ! Je veux faire la même chose ! Ajouta-t-il en se redressant, voyant que Naruto l'avait enfin lâché.

─ Héhé, ça demande de l'entrain et de l'endurance ! S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

─ Hai !

─ De la force et du courage !

─ Hai ! Hurla Luffy en levant le poing.

─ Tu m'appelleras Naruto-sensei maintenant !

─ Hai… euh non, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, tout en plissant des yeux. Je ne veux pas.

─ Ah ! Bah pas de Kage Bunshin pour toi !

─ C'est trop injuste ! S'exclama le brun en faisant la mou. Allez apprend moi Naruto !

─ Je refuse tant que je n'aurai pas entendu tu-sais-quoi…

─ Ja-mais !

─ Naruto-kun !

Le blond se retourna instantanément au son de cette douce voix qu'il reconnaitrait parmi des centaines. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts se tenait discrètement derrière un mur à leur droite, les yeux perdus sur les galets qui habillaient le sol de son jardin. Comme à son habitude, cette exclamation était sortie toute seule sur le coup de la surprise, car si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait réfugiée dans sa chambre à pas de loup pour se rouler en boule dans son lit. Mais hélas, il l'avait entendu, et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il accourut vers elle, laissant derrière lui le clone à la main souillée, l'autre tenant toujours la charrette dans ses mains, et un Luffy complétement subjugué par le réalisme de ses copies. Elle se demandait encore qui était ce jeune brun qu'elle n'avait encore jamais croisé dans tout le village, mais son attention fut privatisée par son cœur qui battait à tout rompre en observant son bien aimé aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de la revoir en face de lui. Elle lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois cette semaine pour voir s'il s'était remis de ses blessures, et le voyant à cet instant précis arborer la même expression faciale qu'à l'accoutumé, elle le vit prendre ses mains dans les tiennes surement pour la remercier de ses chaleureuses compagnies qui lui avaient à chaque fois remonté un peu plus le moral. De légers tremblement l'envahir lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa vue se mit à se troubler lorsqu'il murmura son nom…

_Hinata… Hinata…Hinata…_

─Tu crois qu'elle est malade ?

─ Je crois oui… il faut appeler quelqu'un…

Sa vision était encore troublée… que lui était-il arrivé ? Tout semblait sourd et brumeux autour d'elle, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

─ Peut-être qu'elle a de la fièvre ? Une amie à moi s'est évanouie à cause de ça un jour.

─ Je l'ignore… puis comment pourrai-je le savoir ! Je ne suis pas médecin mais shinobi !

─ C'est facile ! Il suffit que tu poses ton front sur le sien !

─ Comme ça ?

─ Oui.

Lorsqu'Hinata reprit peu à peu ses esprits en se rappelant comment elle avait fini sur le sol de son domaine extérieur, sa vue s'agrandissant petit à petit au point qu'elle puisse distinguer un bleu si enivrant… si chaleureux malgré le ton froid de la couleur… et si familier… elle écarta ses yeux de stupeur, fut prise d'une violente bouffée de chaleur qui lui brula les joues, avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. L'amour de sa vie voulait l'embrasser ?! C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour son frêle corps et sa fragile conscience…

─ Elle s'était réveillée mais…

─ Peut-être qu'elle avait sommeil, déclara Luffy le plus sérieux du monde.

─ Un Hyuga ne dormira jamais dehors à même le sol, répondit-il avant de se relever.

─ Naruto ! S'écria une voix à leur gauche.

─ Aie aie aie, dit Naruto en se frottant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. On va avoir des problèmes.

─ Hinata-sama ! S'écria Neji en passant devant les deux jeunes hommes sans même les regarder, pour s'accroupir près de sa sœur à terre. Hinata-sama ! Réveillez-vous !

─ Neji-kun, murmura-t-elle en émergeant lentement.

─ Karin ! Saya ! Venez donc aidez Hinata-sama !

Deux servantes sortirent d'un des bâtiments du manoir et aidèrent avec tout leur soutient la jeune fille qui titubait légèrement. Lorsque Neji vit sa sœur rentrée dans les locaux, il fusilla du regard les deux compères qui se figèrent sur place.

─ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Susurra Luffy à Naruto.

─ La ferme et laisse-moi faire, répondit-il en s'approchant de l'homme au Byakugan. Yo Neji ! Ca faisait un bail !

─ Naruto… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en le dévisageant. Et qui c'est ce guignol ?

─ Hum ? Huum, fit Luffy en réfléchissant. Hein ! C'est moi que tu traites de guignol !

─ Eh bien je ne saurais dire de qui il s'agit entre vous deux, dit-il en souriant d'un air hautain, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ne divaguons pas, que faite vous dans notre domicile ?

─ Eh bien Luffy est le livreur de marchandises commandées par votre cuisinier, expliqua Naruto en pointant du doigt la charrette.

─ Oh… et bien veuillez me suivre que l'on boucle cette affaire au plus vite, j'ai d'autres obligations beaucoup plus importantes, déclara Neji en avançant vers les locaux du cuisinier.

Après avoir scrupuleusement vérifié la commission du jeune paysan, le cuisinier remit la somme due bouclant la fin de la transaction. La petite fortune qu'obtient Luffy lui soulagea quelque peu le cœur car au grand jamais il n'avait remporté une telle somme d'argent, sans que les incessantes taxes du Son viennent s'emparer d'une bonne partie du butin. Il se sentait quelque peu revivre, et voyait même son rêve de richesse s'agrandir devant ses yeux… oui il y arriverait.

─ Bon bah à plus Neji ! S'écria Naruto en levant le bras, sortant par la grande porte qui ouvrait sur la cour extérieur.

Neji se contenta de lui répondre par un léger hochement de tête avant de regagner son manoir.

─ Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, dit Luffy en tirant sur sa charrette contenant seulement ses effets personnels.

─ Ahah, j'ai eu du mal au début mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, répondit le blond en souriant. Il faut juste avoir l'habitude de le côtoyer.

─ Si tu le dis…

Soudainement, le shinobi s'arrêta et contempla son compère qui avait les yeux perdues dans le ciel orangé, indiquant la tombé imminente d'une nuit étoilée.

─ Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

─ Hum moi ? Je voudrais m'installer ici, acheter une terre et vendre ma marchandise… accumuler beaucoup d'argent et rentrer à mon village donner toute cette somme au Son et leur dire de partir… récupérer ma terre natale.

─ Et tu crois vraiment que les gens du Son s'en iront ? Jamais ! Ils se sont juste débarrassés de toi en te faisant croire à ce pacte monétaire qui n'aboutira jamais !

Luffy lâcha promptement sa charrette et planta ses iris noir enragés dans ceux de son compagnon.

─ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Hurla le brun en poussant son torse bandé.

─ Ah ouais ?! Je ne te pensais pas si bête que ça ! Ils vont récupérer l'argent certes, mais crois-moi que tu ne les verras pas quitter Fushia de sitôt !

─ Et moi je te dis de te taire ! S'écria-t-il en agrippant fermement le tee-shirt de Naruto. Ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais quoi que ce soit !

─ C'est toi l'ignorant dans l'histoire ! Tu as abandonné tous tes proches pour remplir ta soif de richesse qui n'achèvera pas la fin de leur calvaire ! Es-tu conscient que vos ressources sont indispensables pour eux ? Ce n'est pas toi-même qui m'as dit ça tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas ce médiocre pactole que tu vas acquérir qui pourra combler leur dépendance vis-à-vis de vous !

Le blond poussa brusquement le bras de l'autre jeune homme et fit quelques pas en avant pour marquer la distance et essayé de se calmer, étant beaucoup trop remonté contre lui. Si tout à l'heure il l'avait admiré pour son courage, à cet instant la lucidité l'avait rattrapé au galop. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les gens d'Oto, mais le peu qu'il avait retenu était qu'ils incarnaient la cruauté, la tromperie, et l'arrogance, et que logiquement son plan était voué à l'échec… et ça il ne pouvait le cautionner. Certaines personnes auraient pu ignorer, voire même l'encourager dans sa lancé malgré qu'ils soient en désaccord avec sa décision, mais Naruto faisait partie de ces individus dont l'hypocrisie était quasi inexistante : s'il ne croyait pas en l'initiative de quelqu'un, il lui disait sans tourner autour du pot, même si cela ne ferait pas plaisir à la personne. Et après avoir passé toute l'après-midi avec ce bout d'homme si spécial mais tellement semblable à lui, il craignait que son rêve de liberté soit gâché par sa naïveté, et il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il ne faisait pas tout pour l'empêcher de prendre de mauvaises décisions. C'est avec les poings serrés de détermination qu'il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Luffy écoute moi, il n'y a qu'avec la force que tu récupéras tes terres, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

─ Et comment veux-tu que je décime une armé de shinobi d'Otogakure No Sato ? Hein ? J'ai peut-être mangé un fruit du démon mais soyons lucides, je ne suis pas fort au point de battre tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il.

─ Je l'avais compris ! Mais… tu deviendras fort. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es actuellement faible que tu le resteras pour toujours ! Je… moi aussi je dois devenir plus fort… car avec ma puissance actuelle je…

Le blond serra son tee-shirt près de son cœur qui s'était douloureusement compressé en repensant à l'échec cuisant qu'il avait subi. Sasuke était parti qu'il était faible et pas pour une autre raison. Il avait échoué à sa mission parce qu'il n'avait pas les aptitudes pour tenir tête à son meilleur ami.

─ Je suis faible, et je n'arriverai pas à protéger mes amis si je ne deviens pas plus fort, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Le jeune paysan resta interdit devant ses paroles. Il sentait qu'il s'approchait de la vérité, que son désir de puissance était certainement relié avec sa peine de cœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la cause. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que ces yeux bleus aussi pétillants baignent dans un tourment aussi profond que l'océan ? C'est donc avec toute l'assurance qu'émanait de son être que Luffy s'avança vers Naruto, leva sa mais à la hauteur de la tienne, et attendit que l'autre sert sa poigne.

─ A partir d'aujourd'hui, en tant que faible, je promets qu'on s'entrainera sans relâche, qu'on deviendra plus fort, que je parviendrais à libérer mon village peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, et pour finir que… ton combat que j'ignore, sera le mien.

Le blond sourit à ces propos et fut touché de savoir que ce jeune homme était prêt à l'aider, même s'il ignorait encore ce qui lui était-il arrivé. Il referma sa chaude poigne dans celui de son compère, scellant le pacte qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.

─ A partir d'aujourd'hui, en tant que faible comme toi aussi, je promets qu'on s'entrainera sans relâche, qu'on deviendra plus fort, plutôt « qu'on » parviendra à libérer ton village, et que mon objectif cher à mon cœur… sera le tien, dattebayo !

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de bon cœur avant de continuer à marcher sur l'une des allées principales de Konoha, le regard pétillant de joie et de rêverie.

─ Où vas-tu dormir ? Demanda Naruto en s'étirant.

─ Bah je l'ignore… peut-être sur un toit.

─ Ahah ! Tu peux toujours venir chez moi de toute manière, mais à une condition !

─ C'est vrai ?! Dis-moi !

─ Que tu me payes mon diner ! S'écria-t-il en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

─ Hum…

─ Allez ! Tu me dois bien un repas non ?

─ Huum…

─ Lu-ffy !

─ C'est d'accord !

Quelques minutes plus tard durant lesquelles ils se disputaient sur le menu du soir, Naruto et Luffy arrivèrent à l'auberge de Yakiniku dont le blond avait l'habitude de manger. Après s'être installés, le brun commanda une dizaine d'assiettes de viandes et commença à disposer une multitude de morceaux sur la chaude grille encrée dans la table. En s'emparant d'un carré de viande cuit, celui-ci le trempa dans une sauce avant de l'enfourner en pleine bouche.

─ C'est bon ! S'exclama-t-il en recommençant le même geste.

─ N'est-ce pas ?! J'adore manger ici ! Répondit Naruto en faisant de même.

Continuant leur repas en discutant de tout ce qui se rapportait à la nourriture, plusieurs ombres s'agitèrent à l'extérieur près de la fenêtre où ils s'étaient installés. Les deux jeunes hommes ne remarquèrent pas ces individus pénétrer l'auberge d'un pas saccadé, se dirigeant promptement vers la raison qui les avait stoppé dans leur élan.

─ Naruto ! Hurla une voix féminine qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

─ Saku- kof kof ! Sakura-chan ! Dit-il en avalant de travers sa viande à cause de la surprise.

─ Naruto ! Répéta-t-elle en agrippant violemment son tee-shirt. Où étais-tu passé ?! Hein !

─ M-m-mais Sakura-chan… de quoi tu parles ?

─ « De quoi je parle » ? Depuis ce matin nous te cherchons dans tout le village ! Tu te crois tout permis à quitter l'hôpital de la sorte ?! Tu as inquiété tout le monde avec tes bêtises ! J'ai dû demander à Tenten, Ino, Chouji, et Lee de m'aider !

Le blond de pencha pour contempler les mines déconcertées de ses compagnons ninjas. Décidemment même blessé il leur donnait du fil à retorde.

─ Ahah… les gars… je suis désolé mais j'en avais marre de l'hôpital, comprenez-moi, déclara-t-il d'un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

─ Naruto comme même ! Tu aurais pu prévenir les infermières au moins ! Dit Tenten en secouant la tête.

─ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu nous as fait faire tout le tour du village en une après-midi ! Ajouta Ino sur le bord des nerfs. Maintenant à force de te chercher j'ai mal partout !

─ Enfin les filles comprenez le ! Il passait ses journées allongé dans un lit à contempler le plafond, se sentant inutile, ennuyé, presque qu'absent mentalement. Malgré toutes les visites que l'on peut recevoir, cela n'égalera jamais la liberté qu'on peut sentir une fois sortie de l'hôpital, voir des gens, pourvoir marcher, et surtout prendre un bol d'air frais ! N'est-ce pas Naruto-kun ! S'exclama Lee en finissant son discours par un pousse levé.

─ C'est exactement ça ! Merci Gros-sourcils !

─ Oui mais la prochaine fois prévient moi au moins ! Insista Sakura en tirant une dernière fois sur son vêtement avant de le lâcher soudainement. On croyait que… enfin je croyais que tu étais reparti pour…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car ses derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge nouée. Elle se remémorait, encore et encore, ce moment où elle _lui_ avait supplié de rester, où elle avait espéré qu'_il_ l'emmène avec elle… où chaque minute elle contemplait la route qui menait au village, espérant voir Sasuke et Naruto ensemble sur le chemin du retour… mais hélas rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, et son cœur meurtrie était emmitouflé partiellement par cette facette joviale qu'elle utilisait à tout va, faisant comme si tout allait bien. Cependant une autre partie d'elle croyait aux dires du blond, à sa promesse faite le jour de son réveille, à cet engouement et cette détermination inébranlable à toute épreuve qui lui redonnait l'espoir de revoir son autre meilleur ami. Mais Sakura savait que cela mettrait un certain temps, c'est pourquoi en rendant visite au blessé comme à l'accoutumé ce jour-ci, elle fut prise de panique en songeant qu'il ait pu partir sans réfléchir retrouver Sasuke dans les plus brèves délais malgré son état physique. C'est avec la panique au ventre et la peur lui tournoyant les entrailles qu'elle hurlait son nom dans tout le village, avec ahurissement qu'elle le vit le soir même à travers la fenêtre l'auberge de Yakiniku mangeant à pleine dent avec cet inconnu sans se soucier de ce qui se passait dans son dos, et avec fureur et rage qu'elle était rentrée pour lui régler son compte. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait quelque peu soulagée qu'il n'ait rien et qu'il n'avait rien prévu d'insensé depuis sa convalescence. Réfléchissant à un moyen de se venger, elle inspira et expira une bonne bouffée d'air avant d'envoyer brutalement son poing dans la joue de Naruto qui rencontra le mur au fond du restaurant.

─ Wourhourhou ! S'écria Luffy la bouche pleine en agitant les bras, ne remarquant pas l'agitation près de lui.

─ Tu y vas un peu fort non… Sakura-san, dit simplement Lee en voyant le blond tourné de l'œil.

─ Wourhourhou ! Hurla de nouveau le brun en allongeant ses bras, empêchant Chouji de s'avancer d'avantage.

─ Gnh ! Laisse-moi manger un peu !

Le jeune homme enveloppé ne fit même pas attention aux membres extensibles qui l'entouraient de part et d'autre de son corps, sa vision était scrupuleusement focalisée sur cette viande juteuse qui dorait sur la grille. Luffy avala la quantité astronomique de viande dans sa bouche et s'exclama de tout son être :

─ T'approche pas de ma viande gros t-

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Ino, Sakura et Tenten mirent leurs mains sur la totalité de son visage. Ne pouvant plus utiliser ses sens faciaux, le brun rétrécit ses bras à la taille normale pour essayer de se dégager, sous les exclamations horrifiées des jeunes femmes.

─ C'est quoi ce truc ?! Hurla Ino en lâchant Luffy.

─ C'est pas humain ! Ajouta Tenten en s'écartant.

─ B-b-beuurk ! S'exclama Sakura en reculant si brutalement qu'elle fit tomber ses amies. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es ?! Un monstre ?!

─ Sakura-chan !

A l'appellation de son nom, la jeune femme sursauta et retourna instantanément sa tête vers le blond qui se relevait difficilement. Celui-ci se dirigea en foulé vers elle, moment durant lequel le cœur de l'Haruno bondissait dans sa cage thoracique. Au grand jamais Naruto l'avait regardé avec autant de haine et de mépris dans les yeux… qu'avec dont-elle fait pour qu'il semble autant remonté contre elle ?

─ Luffy… on s'en va, déclara-t-il froidement avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Le brun complétement hébété devant la scène qui venait de se jouer, avala le reste de viande cuit sur la table, posa une liasse de billets, et rejoignit son compagnon qui l'attendait dos tourné et bras croisés à l'extérieur.

─ Hey Naruto, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

─ Rien… marchons un petit peu…

─ Hum… Ok.

Longeant l'une des petites ruelles de Konoha, le blond s'arrêta devant une petite maisonnette qui s'avérait être son domicile. Il s'assit sur la marche d'escalier du bas de sa porte, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux d'un air pensif. Luffy se posta devant lui d'un air hagard avant de soupirer de toute son aise.

─ Quoi ? Dit Naruto en relevant la tête.

─ Je n'avais pas fini de manger, Naruto… qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé dis ?

L'Uzumaki secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et plissa légèrement des yeux.

─ Ca ne te fait rien ?

─ Quoi ça ? Questionna le brun un peu perdu.

─ Qu'on te traite de monstre, de truc, de démon et j'en passe…

Luffy ne laissa apparaitre aucune expression faciale pouvant répondre implicitement aux dires de son nakama. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée sous la facette ahuri de son ami.

─ Ahaha ! C'est pour ça que t'as envoyé balader la fille aux cheveux étranges ? Fallait pas…

─ Comment ça « fallait pas » ? J'ai beau aim… enfin… Sakura a beau être mon amie, je ne peux pas cautionner un tel langage vis-à-vis de mes autres nakama !

─ « J'ai beau aim… » ? « Aim… » ? « Aimer » ? Déclara le brun en souriant de toutes ses dents.

─ N-n-non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

─ Ahahahah !

─ La ferme ! Hurla le blond en devenant rouge de la tête entière.

─ Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… je me suis tellement fait insulter dans ma vie, par des noms que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, que ce n'est pas ces surnoms enfantins qui me feront de la peine ! Tu n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça vis-à-vis de tes amis… tu devrais même aller t'excuser.

─ Je refuse, c'est à eux de s'excuser auprès de toi et peut être qu'après je… puis arrête d'être aussi optimiste !

─ Et toi arrête de te morfondre sur ton sort ! Je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs ce qui t'es arrivé mais je-

─ Mon meilleur ami à quitter le village… pour toujours.

Les paroles du blond flottaient encore dans l'air, laissant le jeune paysan complètement désemparé devant cette révélation. Il savait enfin pourquoi cette soif de curiosité venait d'être repue en moins d'une seconde. Ce jeune homme avait perdu un être cher à son cœur, et cela le rendait malade. Reliant peu à peu les informations obtenues durant la journée, c'est avec stupeur qu'il observa le corps bandé de celui-ci.

─ C'est lui qui a…

─ Oui.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrant à cause du choque, il mit quelques instants en réfléchissant comment ces deux amis en avaient fait pour en arriver aux poings. Il s'était déjà battu avec son frère mainte et mainte fois, mais au grand jamais celui-ci ne l'avait blessé au point de l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

─ Pourquoi ? Susurra-t-il.

─ Et bien… Sasuke avait des projets… et ceux-ci passaient bien avant ses amis et tout ce qui se rapporte au village, déclara-t-il en un léger sourire accroché lèvres, ne voulant pas trop rentrer dans les détails pour le moment.

─ Mais ! C'était ton meilleur ami ! Comment a-t-il pu-

─ J'ai essayé Luffy ! S'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais… il n'a rien voulu entendre… tout est de ma faute… si seulement j'avais été plus fort, je l'aurais ramené au village coûte que coûte, intact ou avec tous les membres brisés.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive en entendant cette dernière réplique. Naruto s'en voulait comme ce n'était plus permis, et même après cet échec, il concevait cette même hardiesse qui subsistait malgré les jours passés.

─ Mais je le ramènerai au village un jour… crois-moi sur parole Luffy, affirma l'Uzumaki en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

─ Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, Naruto, répondit le jeune homme en remettant son chapeau de paille. N'avions-nous pas fait une promesse tout à l'heure ? Tu ne le ramèneras pas au village…

─ Quoi ?! Répliqua l'autre sentant son sang bouillonner de colère.

─ Nous le ramerons ensemble ! Baaaka ! Shishishi !

Le blond attendit quelques secondes d'un air complétement sidéré, le temps que ses synapses lui remontent clairement l'information. Il se mit à rire un bon coup devant sa réaction quelque peu démesuré, et celui stupide que pouvait adopter son nouveau compère. Ca faisait un peu plus d'une demi-journée qu'il le connaissait, et il voyait déjà en lui un parfait compagnon pour l'accompagner dans ses péripéties.

─ Aaah… dis-moi Naruto…

─ Hum ?

─ Et si on commençait l'entrainement maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

─ Tu crois ? Répliqua le ninja en écarquillant les yeux.

─ T'arrives à bouger non ? Avec ces bandages…

Le shinobi se leva, fit quelques flexions et étirements avant de constater par lui-même que les douleurs avaient disparu. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas fait attention, beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de soigner celles psychiques.

─ Ahah ! Tu as raison ! Je vais tous les enlever et commencer mon entrainement intensif, dattebayo ! S'écria-t-il en enlevant son tee-shirt.

─ Woh woh woh, pas si vite, gaki.

Au son de cette voix, Naruto renfila sa tête dans son haut, et chercha du regard d'où pouvait bien provenir celui-ci.

─ Ero-senin ? Appela-t-il avant de voir son sensei tomber du ciel, atterrissant près d'eux.

─ Naruto-kun, comment ça tu commences ton entrainement ? Ne t-ai-je pas dis que je te formerai pour devenir fort et puissant comme tu ne l'as jamais été ! Déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

─ Aaaah ! Je n'avais pas oublié Ero-senin ! C'est juste que comme je ne savais pas à quel moment exact vous viendrez me chercher, j'allais commencer l'entrainement avec Luffy !

─ Luffy ? Répéta le vieil homme en se retournant pour apercevoir l'édit jeune homme se fourrant le doigt dans le nez.

─ C'est moi ! Dit-il en levant sa main.

─ Qui c'est ce guignol ? Murmura l'ermite dans l'oreille de Naruto, bien que le brun l'entendit.

─ Hey Ossan ! C'est qui que tu traites de guignol ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me traiter de « guignol » d'abord…

─ C'est mon nouveau nakama, affirma le blond en souriant.

─ « Nakama » ? Eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu au village, dit-il en se retournant. Dis-moi kozou, tu n'es pas d'ici je me trompe ?

─ Nan ! Je viens de Fushia, Pays de la Rizière.

─ Hum je vois… tu es donc un shinobi qui est sous les ordres d'Oto ?

─ Eh ! Comment vous savez tout ça ?! Demanda l'Uzumaki en croisant les bras.

─ Héhé tu me prends pour qui ? Je connais tout ce qui se passe dans le monde ninja ! Après tout, je ne suis pas un Sanin légendaire pour rien !

─ Non je ne suis pas shinobi, je hais les shinobi d'Oto c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté mon village, faire en sorte de nous libérer de cette pesante emprise et nous faire devenir une entité libre et indépendante. J'avais quelques projets peu fiables, mais Naruto m'a ouvert les yeux à temps ! Expliqua-t-il en regardant son compère d'un air reconnaissant.

─ Ah bon ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Questionna le vieil homme de plus en plus intéressé.

─ Je vais m'entrainer sans relâche pour devenir fort, et botter le cul de tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre liberté ! S'exclama-t-il en contractant son bras droit.

─ T'entrainer tout seul ?

─ Il y aura Naruto avec moi, répliqua-t-il.

─ Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais… Naruto part avec moi pour une durée encore indéterminée, c'est moi qui vais l'entrainer.

─ Han ! J'avais complètement oublié de te le dire Luffy ! Ero-senin sera mon sensei, il m'apprendra un tas de technique pour devenir puissant face à toutes sortes d'adversaire. Mais j'y pense, comme il veut s'entrainer durement pour atteindre ses objectifs, il pourrait venir avec nous ! Hein ? Ero-senin ?! Proposa le blond fière de sa déduction.

─ Hum… je ne sais pas… Sait-il se battre ? Il n'est même pas shinobi, Naruto…

─ Oui mais il a mangé un fruit du démon ! Il a des membres ultra extensibles ! Ca ne peut qu'être avantageux pour ses futurs combats ! Il suffit juste qu'il apprenne à utiliser son pouvoir correctement, et qu'il acquière des bases de Ninjustu, de Genjustu et surtout de Taijustsu !

─ Hum… je ne sais pas… kozou ! Appela le Sanin pour attirer l'attention de Luffy qui était privatisé par ses déchets nasaux.

─ Hum ?

─ Tu crois que tu serais capable de me battre ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de défiance.

─ Ero-senin ! Vous êtes malade ! Il ne sera jamais de taille ! Arrêtez vos-

─ Naruto !

Le ninja se retourna au son de la voix du brun et plongea son regard bleuté dans ceux de son ami.

─ C'est mon combat, pas le tien, donc ne me gêne pas, déclara-t-il en réajustant son chapeau de paille qui cacha une partie de son visage.

─ Ahah, j'aime ça kozou ! Allons dans la forêt pour ne pas réveiller les habitants.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Les trois hommes s'éclipsèrent dans la pénombre de la nuit, quittant la devanture du domicile de l'Uzumaki où ils étaient précédemment postés. Après avoir atterris à l'extérieur du village près de la forêt du Pays du Feu, Naruto se mit à l'écart des deux combattants, le regard quelque peu anxieux à l'idée de voir son nouvel ami combattre l'un des Sanin légendaire. C'était perdu d'avance pour le brun, mais ses yeux bourrés de détermination montrait qu'il y mettrait de toute sa puissance pour parvenir à ses fins… mais c'était celles-ci qui allaient le mener à sa perte.

─ Ero-senin ! C'est du suicide tout ça ! Comment pouvez-vous-

─ Naruto ! Ce n'est pas ton combat comme ce type te l'as dit tout à l'heure, donc ferme-la et regarde le combat, déclara Jiraya en se mettant en position. Kozou ! Tu es prêt ?!

─ Depuis le début Ossan ! S'écria le paysan en souriant de toutes ses dents.

─ Bien.

Le vieil homme s'élança à toute vitesse vers Luffy qui n'eut même pas le temps de l'apercevoir. Il lui administra un coup de poing magistral dans la joue qui l'envoya se crasher sur plusieurs mètres. Se relevant difficilement, le visage quelques peu égratigné, le jeune homme laissa apparaitre un sourire démoniaque sur ses lèvres avant de courir vers son adversaire, la main droite prenant un élan considérable pour effectuer une attaque.

─ Gomu Gomu no ! S'écria-t-il en allongeant son bras. Pistol !

Jiraya complétement estomaqué en voyant le membre de cet enfants'étirer comme du caoutchouc, évita de justesse le choque en faisant un flip arrière.

─ Fruit du démon… hein, murmura-t-il à lui-même. Intéressant…

─ Gomu Gomu No Bazooka ! Hurla Luffy en propulsant ses des mains vers la poitrine du Sanin.

Lorsque le choc entre sa puissante attaque et le torse du Sanin eut lieu, les yeux de celui-ci devinrent blancs instantanément et un râle de douleur se fit attendre dans tout l'alentour.

─ Ero-senin, susurra Naruto complétement abasourdi.

A peine le brun eut-il le temps de rétracter ses membres que le Sanin disparut dans un nuage blanc.

─ Heu ? Hééé ! Hurla Luffy en panique. Je l'ai tué ?!

─ Abruti ! C'était un clone ! T'as jamais vu de shinobi de ta vie ou quoi ?! S'exclama Naruto dérouté.

─ Je t'ai déjà dit que cette profession me répugnait ! Pourquoi devrais-je m'intéresser à vos techniques de sorcellerie ! Répondit-il.

─ Et puis ne crois pas que tu l'auras aussi facilement ! Il n'égalera jamais tous les ninjas que tu as pu voir dans toute ta vie !

Au moment où Luffy allait répliquer, il vit seulement au dernier moment le pied de son adversaire le percuter violemment dans le dos. Atterrissant durement sur le sol, il se releva péniblement et se dépoussiéra les vêtements maintenant salis par la terre.

─ Règle numéro un, ne jamais baisser sa garde, kozou ! Dit le vieil homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

─ Gomu Gomu No Muchi ! Hurla le brun en abattant sa jambe allongée sur le Sanin qui l'attrapa d'une seule main, malgré la puissance de l'attaque.

─ Uh ? C'est tout ce que t'as ?! Annonça-t-il en le lançant brutalement sur le sol.

Le jeune homme après avoir fait plusieurs tonneaux à terre, se rattrapa au bout de quelques mètres et s'élança de nouveau d'un air complétement enragé.

─ Gomu Gomu No ! Gatling Gun ! S'égosilla-t-il en envoyant une rafale de coups de poings que son adversaire esquiva avec facilité.

─ Trop lent ! Brama l'homme crapaud en l'assignant un uppercut si robuste que Luffy vola dans les airs pendant un court lapse de temps avant de s'écraser net sur le sol.

─ Je ne crois qu'il sera apte à suivre notre entrainement, Naruto, déclara Jiraya.

Le blond était complétement pétrifié devant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Son ami était en train de perdre lamentablement, et même s'il avait prédit ce scénario, il n'imaginait pas que cela irait aussi mal pour lui.

─ L-le comabat n-n'est pas finit ! S'écria le brun en se redressant une nouvelle fois.

─ Oh ? Tu es encore conscient ? Je croyais que…

L'ermite se tut instantanément en sentant un chakra complétement inconnu aux alentours. Il chercha du regard cette source loin d'être semblable à ceux qu'il avait déjà ressenti dans sa vie entière, mais ne tomba que sur Naruto qui était parfaitement calme, et ce jeune homme dont le corps était devenu rose à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps par une fumée blanchâtre. Oui, c'était lui…

─ Kozou…

─ Soru !

Jiraya eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une ombre apparaitre devant lui à quelques centimètres, qu'il était déjà trop tard pour esquiver ce qui allait suivre.

─ Gomu Gomu No… Jet Rifle ! Ajouta le brun en envoyant son bras enroulé sur lui-même pour finaliser son attaque dans un coup de poing.

Jiraya plaça ses deux bras en croix afin d'encaisser le choc sans pour autant être endommagé. Il finit sa course contre un arbre, surpris par la force qui s'était considérablement accrue par rapport à précédemment. Il n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas : comment ce gamin avait-il fait pour atteindre une vitesse et une force telle quelle en si peu de temps ? Quel était cet étrange chakra aussi vigoureux soit-il, pour qu'il rende son flux sanguin démesurément rapide au point que sa peau ne devienne rouge ? Tant de question se posèrent dans sa tête le laissant pantois devant cet enfant qui voulait désormais clairement le tuer, ça se lisait dans ses yeux…

─ Ah… les jeunes…

─ Gomu Gomu No !

─ Doton, Yomi No Numa ! Dit Jiraya en faisant apparaitre un marécage mouvant qui fit enliser les pieds de Luffy dans sa course.

─ Euh ? Euuh ? Waaah ! Cria le jeune paysan en panique, s'agitant d'avantage.

─ Un bon bain de boue te calmera, kozou !

─ Sortez-moi de là ! Ossan ! Naruto vient m'aider ! S'exclama-t-il en ayant la moitié du corps enfouit.

─ Ero-senin ! Faites quelque chose !

─ Tsunade m'a dit un jour… que la boue était bon pour avoir une peau douce et soyeuse.

─ Arh n'importe quoi ! Répliqua l'Uzumaki avant de se mettre à courir pour aider Luffy.

─ Ninpo, Jizo Uari ! Dit Jiraya en accélérant la pousse de ses cheveux pour agripper fermement le blond l'empêchant tout mouvement. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « ce n'est pas ton combat » ?!

─ Mais il va mourir si on ne fait rien ! Hurla Naruto.

─ Et bien ce sont les aléas de la vie !

─ Mais c'était un test ! Pas un combat mortel !

─ Ah bon ? Répondit le maitre crapaud, un sourire narquois attaché aux lèvres.

─ Gomu Gomu No Fuusen !

Le ventre de Luffy quintupla de volume le libérant majoritairement du marécage devenu trop petit pour son corps. Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent d'un air complétement penaud devant cette étrange faculté qu'il détenait, mais ils étaient d'accord pour avouer que cela surprendrait bien des adversaires sur lesquels il tomberait dans un futur proche. Lorsqu'il expira l'air qu'il avait inspiré pour se gonfler, il arriva à se dégager de justesse dans la substance qui le retenait et retomba près de celle-ci sans aucune délicatesse.

─ Mais qu'est-il donc ? Demanda Jiraya d'un air dépité.

─ Un monstre comme moi ! Rétorqua le blond avec un gigantesque sourire.

─ Ossan, pose Naruto et reprenons le combat ! Déclara le brun complétement essoufflé mais avec conviction.

─ Ca ne sera pas nécessaire kozou…

─ Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

─ Parce que tu fais partie du voyage maintenant, tu participeras au super programme d'entrainement intensif élaboré par le puissant et richissime Jiraya-sama !

─ Ero-senin c'est vrai ?! Alors il vient avec nous ! Yata ! T'as réussi Luffy ! Nous allons nous entrainer avec un Sanin légendaire ensemble !

─ Eh ? Et le combat alors ? Questionna-t-il complétement perdu en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

─ On s'en fiche du combat ! Tu as réussi le test !

─ Quel test ?

─ Bon ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai quelques choses à régler avant notre départ qui s'effectuera demain à l'aube, dit le Sanin en relâchant Naruto.

─ Oh, c'est d'accord, répondit le blond.

─ Ne soyez pas en retard surtout.

─ Hai !

Le genin se retourna d'un air désespéré vers le brun qui cherchait toujours son adversaire pour finir le combat dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés. Après une énième explication, les deux amis décidèrent de regagner la chambre de l'Uzumaki car une grande journée les attendait le lendemain. Luffy récupéra ses affaires dans la charrette avant d'entrer dans la petite chambre qui était à sa grande surprise bien rangée, et se banda soigneusement les parties saignantes avec l'aide de son compère. Celui-ci sortit par la suite un futon propre de son placard et l'installa près de son lit, pendant que le brun revêtait son pyjama pour aller dormir. Lorsque les deux furent confortablement installés sous leurs chaudes couvertures, les yeux rivés sur le plafond immaculé de la chambre, le paysan ne put s'empêcher d'entamer une conversation.

─ Dis-moi Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'un Sanin ?

─ Ce sont trois ninjas de Konoha très forts qui sont reconnus dans tout le monde ninja, dit-il en pensant à l'Hokage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps.

─ Ah…

─ Notre Hokage est un Sanin.

─ Et où est le troisième ?

En entendant cette question, le blond senti l'amertume lui monté à la gorge.

─ C'est devenu un mauvais type, soif de pouvoir et de vengeance… Sasuke est parti le rejoindre justement.

─ C'est vrai ? Dit Luffy en se redressant pour s'assoir. Mais pourquoi ?

─ Pour les mêmes raison, il voulait du pouvoir… ce Orochimaru lui en donnera pour accomplir sa vengeance.

─ Tu sais de qui il veut se venger ?

─ Son frère ainé qui a tué toute sa famille sans aucune raison apparente. Celui-ci était très fort, il n'avait pas les capacités pour le vaincre, ni moi, ni mon sensei d'ailleurs…

─ Hum…

Le brun se rallongea en croisant ses mais derrière sa tête, songeant à cette histoire de vengeance très surprenante.

─ Tu penses que s'il tue son frère, il reviendra ?

─ Je l'ignore… à vrai dire il ne me considère même plus comme son frère…

─ « Frère » ? Mais tu m'avais dit que-

─ Oui « nakama », « frère »… je le considère plus comme un membre de ma famille même si on n'est pas du même sang… mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre ce genre de chose, déclara-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers le mur.

─ J'ai un frère aussi, avoua Luffy en pensant à lui. Mais on n'est pas du même sang, cependant nous avons été élevés ensemble depuis que je suis petit, donc crois moi je sais de quoi tu parles, Naruto.

Le blond se retourna en entendant cette dernière réplique et sourit.

─ Décidemment nous avons beaucoup de points communs !

─ Effectivement !

─ Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir, demain nous allons marcher des kilomètres et des kilomètres… je connais Ero-senin, déclara le blond en s'enfouissant dans ses draps.

Après une minute de silence, le brun ne put s'abstenir de poser une question qui le tonitruait la tête.

─ Naruto… pourquoi t'appelles Ossan « Ero-senin » ?

─ Tu le sauras bien assez vite, répliqua-t-il dans un murmure en somnolant.

─ Ah bon ?

─ Hum…

─ Mais-

─ La ferme et dort Luffy…

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Le doux soleil matinal caressa le visage endormi du jeune Uzumaki. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et s'étira en oubliant pas de grogner d'une voix rauque. Lorsqu'il pencha sa tête pour voir où en était le réveil de son compagnon, il le vit affalé tel une étoile de mer, la moitié du corps en dehors du futon, le drap et le coussin hors de la couche. Il observa ce coulis de bave qui longeait le long de sa joue, mais ce qui le surprit d'avantage fut le sourire béat qui se dessinait sur son visage, comme s'il était le jeune homme le plus heureux du monde.

─ De quoi peut-il bien rêver ? Se questionna-t-il en grimaçant. Luffy !

─ Hai ! Hurla-t-il en retour en se réveillant en sursaut.

─ Préparons-nous pour notre périple ! Aujourd'hui est un très grand jour ! Dit-il en levant le poing. Lorsqu'on reviendra ici, nous serons cent fois plus fort dattebayo !

─ Ouais ! Datteba-quoi ?! S'écria Luffy en levant lui aussi son membre.

Lorsque le paysan finit de se préparer, il sortit en premier de la petite maisonnée pour attendre son ami à l'extérieur, le laissant seul avec ses pensées les plus profondes. Naruto observa sa chambre d'un air nostalgique, avant de s'attarder sur la photo de sa team qui semblait si heureuse à cette époque. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il repensa aux beaux moments vécus avec ses deux nakama et son sensei, période durant laquelle sa solitude avait été irradiée pour se muter en un amour fraternel. Un léger sourire se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'entende Luffy l'appeler de l'extérieur, beaucoup trop impatient à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle aventure. Il déposa le cadre photo, s'équipa de son sac au dos, et referma la porte d'entrée avant de la sceller avec sa clé.

─ Bah t'en as mis du temps !

─ Désolé ! Allez, allons-y !

Les deux compères se mirent à courir à toute vitesse entrainant bousculades de villageois ou de marchandises dans le feu de l'action. Cette petite course pour ne pas arriver en retard s'était très vite transformée en compétition de rapidité, opposant deux monstres aussi assoiffés de victoires l'un que l'autre. Arrivant à la sortie du village exæquo et si essoufflés qu'ils s'étalèrent à terre, Luffy se mit à rire à gorge déployée avant que Naruto ne le rejoigne.

─ Alors Naruto, comme ça tu oublis qu'on devait manger ensemble hier après-midi ! Déclara une voix que le blond reconnu immédiatement.

─ Iruka-sensei ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant. J'avais complétement oublié ! C'est à cause de Luffy il m'a embarqué et il-

─ Luffy ?

─ C'est moi ! Répondit-il en levant sa main.

Un pesant silence s'installa pendant laquelle l'œillade surprise du chunin ne quittait ce nouvel individu. Pendant un instant, le brun pensa qu'il allait encore se faire insulter pour une raison qu'il ignore toujours, et c'est donc avec dessein qu'il commença à chercher une bonne réplique dans sa tête.

─ Bonjour Luffy, je suis Umimo Iruka, mais tu peux m'appeler Iruka-sensei si tu veux, annonça-t-il en souriant.

─ Mais vous n'êtes pas mon sensei…

─ Ahah… oui mais tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, répliqua-t-il en riant nerveusement.

─ Hum…

─ Luffy, c'est Iruka-sensei qui m'a pratiquement élevé, je lui dois beaucoup.

─ Hum je vois ! Enchanté Iruka-sensei ! Dit le paysan en faisant un signe de main.

─ Ahah enchanté Luffy. Jiraya-sama n'est pas encore là ?

─ Bien sûr que si ! S'écria l'ermite en getas en dépassant le chunin. Nous y allons de ce pas !

─ Oh déjà… bien Naruto fait en sorte de t'entrainer durement et de ne rien lâcher ! Revient fort et puissant comme tu ne l'as jamais été !

─ Hum ! Laisse-moi faire Iruka-sensei ! Répondit le blond, les yeux déterminés.

─ Et toi tu es le nouveau nakama de Naruto c'est ça ?

─ Oui…

─ Bien tâche de t'entrainer autant que lui, et veille sur cet idiot !

─ Hein ? C'est plutôt à moi de veiller sur lui ! S'égosilla Naruto.

─ Je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi-même baka !

─ Ouais c'est ça ! Et c'est qui qui ne savait pas où trouver le domicile des Hyuga ? Hein ?

─ Oui mais sans moi tu n'aurais jamais su que tu étais guéri !

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! Moi je m'en vais ! Dit Jiraya à quelques mètres de la porte du village.

─ Hein ?! Ero-senin attendez moi !

─ Non attendez moi « moi » Ossan !

Iruka regarda ces deux jeunes enfants partirent au loin rejoindre leur nouveau sensei, pour une durée plus ou moins longue. C'est le regard pensif que celui-ci se retourna pour regagner le cœur du village, cependant il s'arrêta soudainement près d'un poteau électrique qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

─ Tu peux sortir maintenant… ils sont… enfin… _il_ est parti.

Après avoir entendu cette réplique, la jeune Hyuga rouge de honte se décala de quelques centimètres.

─ Tu aurais dû venir lui dire au revoir ! Tu ne le verras pas avant longtemps, Hinata.

Celle-ci secoua sa tête négativement en regarda la silhouette de son bien aimé qui s'effaçait peu à peu à cause de la distance. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui souhaiter tout le courage qui lui fallait pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer décemment, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

─ Quand il reviendra… il sera bien plus fort… il faudra juste patienter un peu, ajouta le chunin avant de reprendre sa marche.

Elle inclina alors sa tête vers le sol et sourit malgré tout, songeant par avance au jour où Naruto reviendrait au village.

─ Dites Ossan…

─ C'est Jiraya-sama.

─ Pourquoi m'avez-vous pris sous votre aile ? Demanda Luffy perplexe, tout en continuant de marcher à côté du Sanin.

─ Et bien… tu as du potentiel kozou, de la bravoure, de l'audace et de l'engouement à revendre, j'aime ça. Puis cette force que tu as utilisé pendant le combat grâce à ton chakra m'a surpris.

─ Hum ? J'ignorai que j'avais du chakra…

─ A vrai dire moi aussi je pensais ça aussi. Mais inconsciemment lorsque tu veux utiliser cette technique, il se réveille et influe sur ton système sanguin pour te rendre dix fois plus rapide, c'est du jamais vu ! Comment as-tu appris ça ?

─ Hum tout seul, avoua-t-il en posant un doigt sur le creux de ses lèvres.

─ Vraiment ?

─ Oui, j'avais vu une fois pendant l'un de mes périples, une bande de ninja indépendant qui utilisait cette technique. Alors je les ai observé pendant tout mon séjour, et en rentrant dans mon village natal je me suis entrainé durement pour la reproduire.

─ Impressionnant… mais tu ne la maitrises pas encore… après le combat tu étais complètement épuisé. Nous ferons le nécessaire lors de l'entrainement pour que tu puisses l'utiliser plus longtemps, expliqua-t-il.

─ C'est d'accord, Ossan !

─ Jiraya-sa-

─ Et moi Ero-senin ! Hein ?! Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre ?!

─ Un tas de truc Naruto… mais on verra ça plus tard.

Jiraya fixait au loin les rayons de soleil qui montaient peu à peu dans le ciel bleuté, ayant pour objectif d'égailler cette journée. Il se retrouvait avec deux jeunes gamins différents par leur force physique, mais tellement semblables dans leur comportement que ça lui faisait presque craindre la suite des événements. Néanmoins il restait assez satisfait de cette décision, sachant pertinemment qu'il leur apporterait beaucoup en les entrainant dans tous les domaines dont il pouvait apporter savoir et pratique.

─ Gaki ! Kozou ! J'attends de vous une minutieuse écoute, un dépassement de soi extrême, et une détermination permanente même au seuil de la mort !

─ Hai ! Répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes en souriant, enthousiastes à l'idée de changer leur destinée.

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, celui où la faiblesse de chacun devra être abrogée.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Note fin de chapitre** : Ainsi s'achève cette introduction avant que les vrais problèmes ne commencent. Si vous avez des difficultés avec les attaques (qui seront constamment en japonais) je vous invite à me le dire par commentaire ^^  
J'espère profondément que l'histoire de Luffy est censée et surtout possible. J'ai choisi Oto car le village se trouve dans le Pays de la Rizière, plaines montagneuses... agriculture = Luffy x)purement stratégique.  
Vous avez pu constater mon langage et un peu économique xD oui, ce sont les séquelles de l'université. Le prochain chapitre sera le réel commencement de l'histoire, donc un peu plus long je pense.  
J'espère vous avoir charmé pour ce premier jet !


End file.
